The Key to Getting Out
by COTT FAN
Summary: To be trapped under a dome is already a nightmare, but how will Barbie and Julia react to an unexpected surprise? and when Joe finds something in an old book that could help everyone get out of the dome, what will the residents do when Jim decides that he likes being in charge of Chester's Mill far too much to let anyone get out? and makes Barbie and Julia's life a living hell.


Chapter 1: Unexpected

Julia groaned as she rolled over in bed, she wasn't feeling well this morning; this was the third day in a row that her stomach had been off, Julia was really starting to worry as a bunch of thoughts began coming to her, was she getting sick? There was hardly any medication left in the hospitals, even though the dome had only come down two months ago food was scarce, medication was scarce, and people were starting to get more and more scared as the days and weeks went by.

"Barbie?" Julia asked as she kept her eyes closed and reached her hand out, hoping to feel him, all she wanted right now was to be in his arms, she wanted this nausea to go away, but as she stretched her hand out farther, her hand found a piece of paper resting on Barbie's pillow, sighing she forced her eyes open picking it up, she had forgotten that Barbie had gone with Jim and some of the others hunting this morning, and as much as Julia knew that Barbie was doing the right thing, she wished that he would have stayed to make sure she was OK, since he knew that she wasn't feeling well.

"Julia?" Came Norrie's voice from downstairs.

"I'm upstairs." Julia called sitting up, but immediately wishing that she hadn't, since as soon as she did the room began spinning, and her nausea got a million times worse, "oh God!" Julia cried as she jumped out of bed, running out of the room, almost running right into Norrie.

"Julia, are you alright?!" Norrie asked alarmed.

"Excuse me!" Julia said running past her and to the bathroom, slamming the door, and making it to the toilet just in time to puke.

"Julia?" Norrie asked knocking on the bathroom door, "Do you want me to call Barbie?" She asked clearly not sure what to do.

"No," Julia finally managed to say after she finished dry heaving, what the hell was wrong with her?

"Julia, tell me what I should do!" Norrie said begging, Barbie had told her to make sure that Julia was OK.

"Nothing, I think it's just the flu." Julia said not wanting to worry Norrie, but she couldn't hide the worry in her voice.

"Seriously Julia, what can I do?" Norrie begged again.

Julia couldn't respond, all she could do was puke into the toilet violently again.

Barbie wished that he didn't have to leave Julia behind this morning, but she looked OK when he had left, she had color in her face, and looked like she was sleeping peacefully, but then again that was the same way she had looked yesterday morning, before spending a good couple of hours in the bathroom puking, "please be OK, Julia," Barbie silently prayed looking up at the sky, if she was sick then he knew that she would have to be quarantined, and Jim would probably try to have her killed, not that Barbie would ever let that happen.

"Barbie open your God damn eyes!" Came Jim's voice from behind him.

"What?" Barbie asked turning to face Jim, he looked annoyed.

"Are you planning on shooting that deer?" Jim asked sarcastically.

"Deer?" Barbie asked confused as he looked in front of him and to his surprise found a deer standing there eating some grass, there weren't many wild animals in Chester's Mill since the dome came down, but sometimes they got lucky, and today looked like it was going to be one of those days, the residents of Chester's Mill would be eating well, Barbie took a deep breath to steady himself as he raised his gun and pulled the trigger, killing the deer.

"Nice shot." Joe said patting Barbie on the back.

"Thanks." Barbie said giving Joe a small smile.

"Yeah don't thank me or anything," Jim said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Junior asked confused.

"Yeah Barbie killed the deer." Joe said equally as confused.

"But if I hadn't have snapped him out of his daydream then the deer would have gotten away." Jim said clearly annoyed that he had to explain himself.

"You were right behind me, Jim, you could have easily shot it as well." Barbie said annoyed, he was growing more and more tired of Jim's attitude.

"Well I didn't want to hit you." Jim said sarcastically.

"Oh gee thanks." Barbie said equally as sarcastically, earning a death glare from Jim.

"Can you two knock it off and give Joe and I a hand to carry this deer?" Junior asked, clearly getting bored of listening to Jim and Barbie fight.

"Of course, son." Jim said as he and Barbie walked over to Joe and Junior and helped them pick up the deer, and began carrying it back to town.

Julia rested her head against the wall closing her eyes, her stomach was still off, but at least the world stopped spinning, and she didn't feel like she was going to puke anymore, although to be honest she doubted she had anything in her stomach left to puke up.

"Julia, can I come in?" Norrie asked.

"Fine." Julia said, knowing that Norrie wouldn't leave her alone until she made sure that Julia was OK.

"You look awful." Norrie said.

"Oh gee thanks." Julia said sarcastically, although she was sure that she probably didn't look that great.

"Sorry, but you don't look like the normal you, maybe you should go to the hospital." Norrie suggested.

"No." Julia said in a final tone.

"Why not?" Norrie demanded.

"Because I have some flu medication here, I'll take that."

"OK fine where is it?" Norrie asked.

"Medicine cabinet."

Norrie nodded as she the medicine cabinet, taking out the Nyquil cold and flu handing it to Julia, she took it reading the back, looking for an expiry date, as she read it one sentence made her stop, and look up at Norrie with wide eyes.

"What?" Norrie asked alarmed.

"What's the date today?" Julia asked trying to think but couldn't.

"October 13." Norrie said automatically, why is it expired?" But judging by the look on Julia's face Norrie knew that couldn't be it, "Julia, what is going on?"

"Oh… my… God." Julia said breathlessly.

"Julia, what's wrong?" Norrie asked again, growing more and more worried as each second passed.

Julia unable to speak simply looked up at Norrie for a moment and then down at her stomach, she hadn't had her period in two months, but she could possibly just say that last month she had been stressed about work, and this month she had been stressed about being stuck under a dome, but then again Julia had been stressed numerous times before, after all she worked for a newspaper, but she had never missed her period, but she couldn't be pregnant… could she?

"Julia?" Norrie snapped her fingers in front of Julia's face trying to get her to come back to reality, after the fifth time Julia came back to reality.

"Norrie, would you excuse me for a moment?" Julia asked her voice sounding strained.

"Leave you alone?" Norrie asked shocked, "no I'm taking you to the hospital, something awful is clearly wrong." Norrie said grabbing Julia's arm.

"No!" Julia screamed, taking Norrie off guard, she dropped her arm, "Norrie just give me ten minutes and then I'll explain, I promise." Julia said desperately.

Norrie eyed her suspiciously, she wanted to fight Julia on her decision, but she also didn't feel like getting yelled at again, "OK fine." Norrie said walking out of the bathroom closing the door behind her, as soon as Norrie left Julia jumped off the bathroom floor ignoring the spinning that came back to her, flinging open the medicine cabinet, reaching to the very back, where the pregnancy tests that she had bought only a few months before were, the last time she had taken one it had come back negative, that was only a few weeks before the dome had come down, but this time she couldn't be pregnant… could she? Julia held her breath as she opened the package taking out the remaining pregnancy test staring at it before walking over to the toilet.

Barbie felt his heart skip a beat as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he had told Norrie to message him if anything was off about Julia, but he couldn't check his phone right now, he was still helping Jim, Junior, and Joe, carry the deer back to the heart of Chester's Mill, luckily they were almost there.

"So where is your girlfriend?" Jim asked turning his head to look at Barbie, "She usually likes to get her hands dirty."

Barbie silently cursed, Jim knew something was wrong; he couldn't let him know that there was a possibility Julia was sick; Jim would do something drastic, and he had to protect Julia at all costs.

"Um she was tired this morning." Barbie said thinking fast on his feet.

"Too tired to come and help the town that she supposedly loves?" Jim asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well you know how girls are," Barbie said feeling his phone going off again, "she was grumpy so I decided to leave her alone."

Barbie tried to hold back a sigh of relief as they finally made it back to town hall, as soon as the townsfolk saw the deer they began cheering, Jim smiled picking up a megaphone from a nearby table.

"This deer that Barbie killed," Jim said putting his arm around Barbie, "will keep us fed for at least the next week, so let's get a round of applause for Barbie!" Jim said beginning to clap.

"Uh thanks." Barbie said giving a small wave to the crowd before walking away from Jim.

"Where are you going, Barbie?" Jim asked suspiciously.

"Home." Barbie said not turning around.

"Uh I should go too." Joe said chasing after Barbie, who had taken his phone out of his pocket looking at it with a concerned expression on his face, "what's wrong, Barbie?"

"Something's wrong with Julia."

"What?" Joe asked surprised.

"Norrie sent me several texts saying that Julia's been sick all morning, and now she's locked herself in the bathroom, let's go!" Barbie said as he began running back towards Julia's house.

Julia heard Barbie run through the front door, demanding answers from Norrie about what was going on, and before Julia even had a chance to get her thoughts together Barbie was banging on the bathroom door.

"Julia," he called "what the hell's going on let me in!" He demanded.

Julia unable to speak just looked down at the pregnancy test, it had come back positive she then looked at herself in the mirror, when she stood front ways you couldn't see the tiny bump, but as soon as she turned to the left or to the right, there it was, a tiny bump which made Julia believe that she was probably about two or so months pregnant, but because Julia was so skinny she could be more or less, but either way that meant that it could be Barbie's or Peter's…

"Julia!" Barbie called again, "seriously let me in!" Barbie pleaded, and Julia could hear the worry in his voice.

"Just a minute." Julia said and was surprised by how worried she sounded, taking a deep breath to steady herself she opened the door, and was surprised when Barbie rushed in pulling her into a hug.

"What is going on?" He demanded.

"That's what I'd like to know too." Norrie said sounding equally as annoyed as Barbie, and Julia felt guilty that she had put Norrie through hell today.

"Barbie…" Julia said trailing off, how would he react?

"What is it?" Barbie asked squeezing Julia tighter, "are you sick?"

"Not exactly." Julia said not sure of what else to say.

"What does that mean?"

Julia sighed taking a deep breath, "Barbie, I'm pregnant." Julia said her voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" Barbie asked being taken off guard, "are you sure?"

Julia unable to speak just looked at the positive pregnancy test on the counter, Barbie looked as well before looking at Julia and placing his hand under her chin.

"There's something else isn't there?" He asked feeling a knot building in his stomach as tears began filling up in Julia's eyes.

"Barbie, I don't know if the baby is yours or Peter's…"

Barbie sighed kissing the top of Julia's head, "it doesn't matter whose baby it is, I will love it."

"How can you be so sure?" Julia asked skeptically.

"Because I love its mother." Barbie said smiling; Julia smiled as well leaning her head up until their lips met.

"I love you." Julia said staring into Barbie's beautiful eyes.

I love you too." Barbie said breaking their eye contact as he leaned down to Julia's stomach lifting her shirt up to expose the tiny baby bump, Barbie placed his hands on it before looking up at Julia with tears filling up in his eyes, as the realization hit him, he was going to be a father, but another thought hit him as well, how could he protect his girlfriend and baby under a dome…

End chapter 1, I don't own Under the Dome.

Please review


End file.
